


Crystal Love

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [6]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Strive tries to confess his love for Moonstone but there are a few obstacles in the way
Series: Discord OC's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Kudos: 1





	Crystal Love

**Author's Note:**

> The OC Chi-ma belongs to Maeson. See their work [Here](https://maesonc-artistic-adventures.tumblr.com/)

“Dr. Sung,” Strive asked, “How do you ask a girl out?”

Dr. Sung choked on his coffee and rapidly started coughing it up. As his coughs slowly faded, he wiped his mouth and turned to Strive.

“Uh, what brings this up?” Dr. Sung asked.

“Moonstone,” Strive sighed.

“Ah,” Dr. Sung replied.

Dr. Sung remembered when the patrol had escorted Moonstone to the base. They said they had found her flying aimlessly through space, her ship at odd Frankenstein like creation of twisted metal. But when she had stepped out of the ship, even he had given a soft gasp of astonishment. He had heard of Celestians but only mentions, most believing they were only fairy tales. But the moment she has stepped from her ship he had known. Her cool, grey skin, her blue grey locks falling over her long pointed ears and her piercing red eyes, there was no mistaking what she was.

He supposed it should have been obvious how attached Strive had become. Moonstone hadn’t known a single word of the universal language when she arrived and it had been Strive that had taken a majority of his free time to teach her. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Strive’s feelings had developed thus far.

“Well, there are a variety of ways to ask a woman out,” Dr. Sung said hesitantly, “and I’m not sure I should be considered an expert. But one of the most common ways, across species, is to give them a present first.”

“A present?” Strive asked.

“Yes, um, chocolate…or a poem. Something that represents your feelings for her,” Dr. Sung said.

“O-okay,” Strive said.

“Oh…and about the chocolate. Go for dark chocolate. It’s more mature,” Dr. Sung said.

Moonstone sighed as she wandered back to her room. It had been a slow day on the base and she was feeling restless. As she scanned her room her eyes landed on a brightly wrapped present. It was wrapped in bright blue paper with a dark bow on the top. It was oddly shaped, with two humps on the top and a tapered point on the bottom. Then her eyes fell on a note tucked underneath the present.

“Dear, Moonstone,” Moonstone slowly read, “When I saw this it re-reminded me of you. I hope you’ll take this as a token of my f-feelings for you.”

Carefully, Moonstone unwrapped the present and felt a little thrill of excitement as she recognized the smell of chocolate. How sweet of Strive! She loved sweet foods. Happily, she took a big bite, only to spit it out in surprise. It was bitter! What did Strive mean when he said this reminded him of her? She was very confused.

Strive paced nervously back and forth but stopped abruptly when he saw Moonstone coming his way. Quickly, he darted to her side.

“Moonstone,” Strive said, “Did you get my present?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Moonstone mumbled.

“And? What did you think?” Strive said.

“I didn’t like it,” Moonstone said.

“What?” Strive asked.

“It was bitter,” Moonstone said, “What did you mean when you said that stuff reminded you of me? Do you think I’m bitter?”

“Oh…no…I think…I think I made a mistake,” Strive said as his words trailed off and he dashed off down the hallway.

Moonstone lay on her couch, running the conversation with Strive through mind again and again. What had Strive meant by a mistake? Then she heard a soft swishing noise and looked up to see an envelope had been slid across her floor. She carefully opened it and immediately her eyes began to swim. It was Strive’s handwriting but strangely slanted and the words were long. She needed help. But not Strive, this was from Strive, she couldn’t ask for his help reading it. She needed someone else.

“So, can you help?” Moonstone asked.

“Of course,” Chi-ma said, “Now, where’s this mystery letter?”

Moonstone handed over the envelope and Chi-ma slid out the letter. Slowly, she started to read the letter. As she took it in, line by line, her violet eyes grew wide. She scratched nervously at her neck, her fingers running through her short brown fur that was dappled with darker cheetah like spots. Abruptly she turned to Moonstone, her long black braid swishing behind her like a tail.

“Moonstone, did you read any of this?” Chi-ma asked.

“No,” Moonstone admitted, “the curves of the letters were too confusing.”

“Ah,” Chi-ma said as she looked from side to side to make sure they were alone, “then, ah, allow me to read it for you.”

_With silvery skin and crystal wings_

_My love flies through space_

_Like a cosmic wind._

_Her eyes, like rubies bright,_

_Pierce my soul_

_To end an endless night._

_My star, you have made my soul whole_

_Will you accept my love?_

_And be mine forever more?_

Chi-ma paused and looked over to Moonstone. She stood frozen to the spot as she took the words in. Then her cheeks began to dark into a deep purple as her eyes grew wide.

“C-Chi-ma? What was that?” Moonstone stammered.

“I think it was a love poem,” Chi-ma explained.

“A love poem?” Moonstone asked.

“Have you never heard one before?” Chi-ma asked.

“No…” Moonstone said.

“Well…it’s pretty common on a couple different planets for males to write these for females they want to partner with,” Chi-ma explained.

“P-partner?” Moonstone said.

“I think,” Chi-ma said as she handed the poem back to Moonstone, “you have a few things to talk to Strive about.”

“Strive!” Moonstone called.

Strive turned and saw Moonstone running towards him down the hall. Her hair floated up behind her and Strive felt his cheeks warm.

“Strive,” Moonstone said, “I-I got your letter.”

“Y-you did?” Strive said.

“I-I’m sorry,” Moonstone said.

“Sorry? For what?” Strive asked, his heart dropping.

“I…I asked Chi-ma for help reading it,” Moonstone said.

“Help?” Strive asked.

“Uh…all those slants and curls…I couldn’t read it myself. I’m sorry,” Moonstone explained.

“Oh, is that all,” Strive said with a sigh of relief, “I thought you meant you didn’t like it.”

“No! I-I loved it,” Moonstone said.

“You did?” Strive asked.

“I-I did,” Moonstone said as she bowed her head, “And…I don’t know much about being partners…but if you’ll have me…”

Moonstone looked up as she felt Strive’s arms around her waist. She looked up and blushed as she found his face much closer than she was used to.

“Moonstone, I love you. I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Strive said softly.

And then Strive leaned down to kiss her ever so gently. Almost instinctively, Moonstone summoned her crystal wings and wrapped them around herself and Strive and they kissed in the warmth of her wings.


End file.
